This invention relates to a wind energy conversion system and, more particularly, to a system which increases the velocity of collected wind for downstream use.
Wind power as an energy source has become increasingly popular in the present era of environmental consciousness and concern over pollution resulting from energy production. Wind energy is desirable in that its production is economical, environmentally non-polluting, and it conserves the limited supply of other natural resources. Apparatus for the collection of wind energy and conversion of the same to another form of energy exist in the prior art. Windmills anti other wind power conversion devices obtain power by converting a wind stream into a mechanical motion capable of driving a downstream mechanical device or an electrical power generator.
Although assumably effective in operation, known devices do not maximize the potential energy output available from wind energy. The methods and apparatus for conversion of wind energy described in the prior art are inadequate for two primary reasons: (1) wind energy is inefficiently collected and channeled to the ultimate conversion mechanism, and (2) insufficient wind velocity is available for maximum energy conversion. It is known in the art that the power generated by a propeller type windmill is directly proportional to the square of the diameter of the propeller blade tips and the cube of the wind velocity. An increase in the velocity of wind engaging a propeller, therefore, will exponentially increase the power generated by a propeller-type windmill. Thus, it is desirable to have an apparatus which uses a plurality of efficient wind collectors to collect and channel wind to a propeller-type assembly in a manner which increases the velocity of the collected wind stream prior to downstream conveyance and passage across a downstream propeller associated with a conversion assembly.